


Moonlight Petals

by QueenofWitchBlood



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, It’s short, and cute, and me playing around with some headcanons about the dream, and that's why some are more likely to become soundless, and who have clearer memories of what they dreamed about when they were in their pods, depending on the sylvari, i think that, later on, or they slowly loose memories of the dream the longer they stay outside it, there are some who have a stronger connection to the dream, while others aren’t as connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofWitchBlood/pseuds/QueenofWitchBlood
Summary: “What did you dream?”





	Moonlight Petals

“What did you dream?” 

Canariese looked up from her book, the pages held gently between her rough fingers, her eyes glowing a brilliant green-gold. Ponderosa was struck by how the light from her glow contrasted beautifully with the pale light of the moon, sunlight in the darkness of the night. If she reached out towards her friend, she was certain she’d feel midday warmth.

Canariese marked her page, setting the leather bound book on the table besides her. before turning her attention to her mauve skinned companion, the faint flicker of a smile passing over her face. “Why do you ask?”

Ponderosa blushed a bright pink, the faint colour of her glow shining intensely for a moment. “I was curious.”

The other Sylvari hummed and tilted her head, the loose strands of her willow leaved hair falling beside her face. Ponderosa’s eyes caught the movement, watching the gold glowing leaves sway lightly, snapping her dark eyes back to Canariese’s face. 

Heart shaped lips twitched upwards and Canariese shrugged. “I don’t remember much from my time in the Dream. I have recollections of bits and pieces, but no concrete pictures to identify with. Mostly, they’re all hazy and unclear.”

Ponderosa nodded, frowning lightly in disappointment. It was understandable, as many Sylvari didn’t have clear memories of the Dream. Those who did were often considered fortunate in that regard. Ponderosa could still feel the Dream clinging to her consciousness, and wondered many times if she wasn’t still inside her pod, waiting for the day of her awakening.

“What about you?” The Mesmer snapped out of her thoughts, turning her attention back to Canariese, who seemed to be leaning closer to her friend, eyes bright with curiosity. 

Ponderosa blinked slowly, trying to clear her thoughts. She smiled, embarrassed. “I-sometimes it’s very clear. I have memories of places that I dreamt of, and many of those are clear and easy to discern, but sometimes they’re cloudy.” She admitted, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, her gaze shifting from Canariese to the candle between them. 

She missed the excited look on Canariese’s face, as the yellow Sylvari wiggled closer. “What do you remember most?”

Ponderosa smiled softly, looking back to Canariese, her glow shining softly in the darkness. “I remember Lion’s Arch. Oh, and Hoelbrak. I remember seeing places deep in the snowy mountains, untouched for centuries, with thousands of secrets buried beneath the snow.”

Canariese shifted closer, her face mesmerized as she watched Ponderosa move her arms about, telling her of amazing places and people, battles and victories. Neither noticed as the night slowly started braking into the day, enraptured within the memories of the Dream. 


End file.
